Betrayed
by Akane-Arisu
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia have been dating for a year now, when Rukia cheats on him with Renji. Soon after that she discovers that she is pregnant with Renji's child. What will she do now? This was originally a renruki fic, but then I decided to make it an ichiruki. Not sure if its gonna stay that way.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if I end up changing the pairing. Like I said this was originally a renruki. Let me know if I should change it back or keep this as a ichiruki.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or Bleach**

She looks down at the pregnancy test in hands. Thinking back to all the events that had occurred in the past 4 weeks.

***Flashback****

She and Ichigo had been dating for about a year now when she realized that she still had some feelings for Renji, so one night after Ichigo had fallen asleep she snuck out to Urahara's place to visit Renji. She hadn't planned on doing any of the things that they did that night.

It all just happened in a blur, one minute they were just talking friendily in his room like friends do and the next she was lying completely naked underneath him. When she finally came back to Ichigo's house the sun had already started rising and she was exhausted. She made her way though the window looking at his sleeping form, guilt forming in the pit of her stomach

She quietly crawled into the closet, tears streaming down her face as she silently cried herself to sleep.

When she finally woke up it was already noon and Ichigo had went to school. He left her a note on his desk and some food from last night. She quickly got changed and ate the food, the memory of last night remained clear in her mind. After she was done she grabbed her small backpack and ran off to school.

As she made her way inside the school, she noted that it must still be 4th period since all the hallways were empty. She opened the door to her class and quickly made an excuse for being late. She then walked to her desk, which was right next to Ichigo's.

She couldn't even look at him, she knew that what she had done was wrong. That he didn't deserve to go through with all this pain. He deserved better. Maybe if he had dated Orihime he wouldn't have to go through this. No, he should have dated Orihime. She was a nice young lady who would never of done anything to hurt Ichigo like she did. And she would have never cheated on him like she did.

She looked over to Orihime. She had changed a lot over the past years, ever since Ichigo and her had made their relationship official. She wasn't as happy as she was before, it was like the inocent airhead she used to be had suddenly dissapeared, at times she would try to fake a smile and look as happy as she could. But everyone knew that she wasn't. Everyone knew that she cried herself to sleep every night. Her heart was broken.

She didn't have to tell Ichigo that she had cheated on him to know how he was going to react. He was going to be angry at her, but she knew that he was also going to be sad, no he was going to feel like she had betrayed him. She knew what it felt like to be betrayed. That day, long ago when Renji let her go without a second thought, the way he just sent her off with a smile on his face. She had cried about that for months. And now, when Ichigo dumps her, she knew she would be crying about this for years.

But it was her fault, she was the one who had cheated on Ichigo. She was the one who had decided to do what she did. It wasn't like Renji had forced her into doing anything. He asked her. He asked her over and over if it was alright. But every time she just told him to hurry up. So as much as she wanted to, she couldn't blame Renji for it. It was all her fault.

**End of Flashback!***

Now standing here looking down at the pregnancy test, she knew she deserved this.

**I'd appreciate it if you could review good or bad!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter done! I've decided to keep it as an ichiruki, since the majority of the reviewers said to keep it as ichiruki. Sorry this chapter is a bit rushed since I'm writing it at 2 in the morning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters bleach.**

She still hadn't told him, how could she?

It was bad enough that she had cheated on him, but getting pregnant with another man. That was truly unforgivable. She wanted to tell him the truth, he at least deserved to know. But she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Because she was afraid, afraid that he would get angry at her, that he would hurt her. But not only did she have to break the news to Ichigo, but she also had to tell Renji about this.

She needed help, she knew that she couldn't hide it forever, cause if the pregnancy test was right, in a couple of months her stomach will start getting bigger and she'll start showing.

She was going to have to tell them, both of them. But first she had to go back to the soul society and get some more information about the baby from Unohana.

AT SQUAD 4

"So Rukia I have the results from the pregnancy test," Informed Unohana

She just shook her head, scared to death at what the result was going to be. Although she had already taken a pregnancy test back in the world of the living, Captain Unohana had suggested she take another one just in case. But this one was different this one was one of those more expensive ones, the one she had gotten was a 1 dollar one from the local drug store.

"Congratulations Rukia!" Said the Captain, smiling happily at her.

She couldn't hold it in anymore, all the tears she had held back suddenly came bursting down her face. All the pain and anger she had been holding back was finally released. She couldn't take this anymore. She didnt want to go through with this, at that moment she wanted to kill herself. To die right there in that room.

But she couldn't not with an infant in her stomach. There was no way she would be that selfish. She wasn't going to strip her child of a chance to live just because of her own stupid mistakes.

She had made her decision, the baby was going to be born, with or without a farther. She was going to have to tell them, but who should she tell first? Ichigo or Renji.

She suddenly got an idea. She knew that doing this was wrong, but it was the only way out of it. She was going to have sex with Ichigo and then she could tell him that she was pregnant with his child.

She knew that it was a bad idea and that if he ever found out it would land her in more trouble than she started with. But right now she had no other options.

Even if she told Renji, there is no guarantee that he would want to be the farther of the child. And at least she knew that Ichigo would want to be a farther. And there was no way that she could support the child on her own, even with the help of the Kuchiki's. With all the missions she had got recently.

She knew that she was going to regret this in the future, but if she wanted the child to have a future, this was her only option.

"Rukia, what wrong?" Asked Unohana

She was so lost in thought that she completely forgot that she was still in the Squad 4 medical center.

"Umm, nothing" she replied, whipping the tears from her face.

"Okay," said Unohana, still looking worried "Well I suggest that you tell the farther of the child about the news, if you haven't already"

"Okay" she said, trying to sound as happy as possible

"Rukia, if you don't mind me asking, who is the farther?" Asked Unohana

"Ichigo."

**I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! finally updated this!**

**Authors Note: To all you flamers if you dont like this, then I suggest you dont read it, cause Im having a hell of a lot of fun writing it. And could people stop PMing me complaining about this fic, its kinda getting annoying and my eyes get tired of reading all of it ;)**

She runs through the darkness of the Senkaimon. Confused and guilty.

How could she do this and to Ichigo of all people. Maybe she didn't even have to do it with him. Maybe she could just say that she is pregnant with his child. She really didn't have to go through all that trouble. But, then again every time they did it she had taken birth control, so he might not believe her. However she did here somewhere that sometimes Birth control doesn't work, maybe she could just say that.

She's in the world of the living now, it was about 9pm so she was still early. She had told Ichigo that she'd be back around 10pm so she still had plenty of time to kill.

As she walks to the park in her gigai, all she can think of is Ichigo, and how she was going to pull this off. How was this ever going to work? She knew this was wrong, but it was her only option, how else could her child's future be ensured?

No matter how much she told herself that she was doing the right thing, deep down she knew how wrong this was, even if she gave her child a future, she was destroying Ichigo's future. It was her fault she was pregnant and now Ichigo's the one who will have to pay the price.

She glances at the clock. Almost time…. she thinks. She looks up into the sky and for the first time in a while, she notices how beautiful it is, she remembers her time back in Rukongai, when things were so simple, when she just laid there, for an entire night, watching the bright vibrant stars. She once wished she was one of them, she thought it would be nice to be a star, to watch over the world every night, there life was simple, they could no one could hurt them, they could never get lonely and no one could ever leave them. Why couldn't her life be like that?

* * *

She makes her way to his house, trying to hide all the frustration from showing. She knew she was a good liar when it comes to it, but for some reason she could never seem to lie to Ichigo, well every time he did, he saw right through her. So how she was going to pull this off, was a mystery to in its self.

She jumps through the window, being as quite as possible. She was going to try to sneak up on him, like she always would. She slowly puts on foot over the window sill and then the other, almost there…she thinks.

*BANG!*

"Rukia! Are you alright?!" Asks Ichigo confused.

Her head is aching, what the hell do the build that window with? She wonders. "Yeah, I'm fine"

He looks down at her, worried. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asks.

"Yeah I'm fine" She says, getting up off his lap and walking towards the his closet. "Don't worry about it"

She hops up into the closet and quickly gets changed into one of Yuzu's pyjamas. Then hopping right of the closet to talk to Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo…" She says

"Hmm" he says, as he continues to write the essay he has to do for homework.

"I need to tell you something..." She continues

"mmm hmmm" He still continues to write.

"Something important" She says, starting to getting really pissed off by the lack of attention he gave.

"Yeah" he said, still writing.

She kicks him right in the shin "WELL I'VE GOT SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU SO MAYBE YOU SHOULD PAY MORE ATTENTION!"She shouts.

"OWWWW THAT HURT! WELL MAYBE IF YOU WANTED FOR ME TO PAY ATTENTION YOU SHOULD OF JUST ASKED!" He shouts back

This was all going smoothly so far, her plan was working just perfectly. This was the moment of truth, the moment that she had dreaded the most.

"Ichigo…"

"WHAT!" He said clearly annoyed

"I-I'm p-pre-pregnant" She said, barely audible

But he had heard her, she could tell. By the shock of his face and by the redness of it. She had done it, she felt a slight tingle of relief course through her.

"Ichigo. Are you alright?"

She stares at her orange haired boyfriend, watching in amazement as his face continued to turn redder and redder. This was amazing she thought, now his face was even redder than Renji's hair. She continued to stare, making bets in her mind about how red his face could go.

Maybe next time she could break it to him more...delicately. She mentally noted.

**Hope you enjoyed, this chapter. I Apologize for the shortness of all these chapters. I just can't seem to write really long things for some reason. I'll try to write the next chapter longer, so it might take a while.**

**Thnx to all the reviewers especially 27kirune12 she's the best!**


End file.
